beginners_zorin_os_linux_guide_1415fandomcom-20200213-history
Customers relationship management
<Contents Dolibarr ERP/CRM is a software package for small and medium companies, foundations or freelancers. It includes different features for enterprise resource planning (ERP) and customer relationship management (CRM) but also other features for different activities. There are several feature modules that can be enabled or disabled, as needed. Dolibarr aims to offer ERP and CRM features for people with no technical knowledge, by providing a simple solution. Dolibarr includes all the important features of an ERP/CRM suite, except for accountancy. It is modular and is thus characterized by its ease of use, despite the large number of features. 1 - Getting started with Dolibarr To get started with Dolibarr, you must first be registered on Maestrano and log in your Maestrano account. Once your application has been installed on your dashboard, click on it to be automatically and securely logged in. Your Dolibarr application is ready to work! To change your personal details, click on admin, located on the top right corner of your screen, as indicated below. On the screen appearing called "User card", click on Modify. You can now modify your information. Warning: Do not forget to click on Save once you have completed those modifications. Note: As part of your Maestrano setup, you benefit from our unique Single Sign-on security feature. All your identification information (Login username, password and email address) are directly linked to your Maestrano account and you do not need to change/edit/modify them in your application. 2 - Setting up your company in Dolibarr This section will describe how to get your company setup in Dolibarr. To do so, click on the Home button located at the top left corner of your page. You can now see the "Setup" menu on the left side of your screen. By clicking on Company/Foundation (First sub-menu item below "Setup"), you will access the page containing your company information. Click on Modify at the bottom of the page to start setting up your company. In this section, you will be able to add your company's name, address and upload a logo. You will also specify the main currency used by your business as well as whether or not your company uses the VAT (also named GST, TVA, ... depending on your country). Click on Save once you are finished. Let's now setup the application to match your business needs. 3 - Setting up your Dolibarr application to match your business needs By clicking on Modules in the setup menu of the homepage, you will be directed to the page where you can choose which modules of Dolibarr are relevant to your use and needs and turn them ON and OFF. Note that the modules you turn ON will be seen by all application users whereas the modules turned OFF will not be accessible from the application. These settings can be modified at any time. Each time you turn a module ON, the following icon appears on the right of the ON/OFF switch. By clicking on this icon, you will access the settings menu for this particular module. All modules are provided with a standard configuration that you can modify as needed. Each time you add a module, a corresponding icon is added to the menu bar at the top of your screen. This is what all users of the application will be able to see. Notes: 1 - When you add some modules, the application automatically turns ON other modules. This is normal and is due to the fact that some modules are interdependent. We recommend you leave the modules turned ON automatically by the application ON to benefit from the full features of Dolibarr. 2 - When you now click on Home and do not select any of the menu items on the right of your screen, you see information related to the modules you have installed, as a user. All users of the application will have a similar homepage. At this point in time, your application is basically configured to be run. Some more advanced setups are available that will be described in other articles in the Knowledge Center. We will now setup users in the application. 4 - Setting up Users and Groups in Dolibarr To go into the section related to the management of the users and groups of your application, click on the Users & Groups menu item on your homepage. You will be directed to the following page. On this page, you will be able to see all the users using your application as well as the groups. To create either of those, select New user or New group in the submenu on the left of the screen. Creating a user and allocating permissions Tips for adding users to Dolibarr on Maestrano: You want to know the most simple and secure way to add users to your Dolibarr application? Simply share your Dolibarr application with the users you need through your Maestrano dashboard. It's a 1-minute process, that will make you create an 'Organization' (Thr group of users you want to grant access to your application) and invite those users you want. Follow this very short guide and you will be done in 1 minute. The users will automatically receive an invitation email to access Dolibarr. When clicking on New user you will be required to fill in basic information to create the user: last name and login. The application generates automatically a password for the new users you create. You do not need to communicate the username and password to your users as the Maestrano Single Sign-on security feature handles all of that for them. IMPORTANT NOTE: It is important that you enter the same valid email address on each new user profile as the one they used on their Maestrano account, to ensure that they will be able to access your Dolibarr application. All users must register a FREE account on Maestrano to be able to access your Dolibarr application. Once you save the new user, you are automatically redirected to the following page. This is where you can add more information related to the user. Note that all users will be able to complete those fields themselves once logged in the application, except any field related to authorizations and permissions if they are not Administrators on the application. By clicking on User permissions (Circled in purple), you will be able to allocate specific permissions to the newly created user. All users defined as Administrators have by default all the rights on the application. For all others, the application proposes a set of permissions related to the modules you have installed in your application. You can elect to manually modify those permissions for each users manually. Note: Allocating specific permissions to each users can be quite a lengthy and painful process. This is why we recommend that you create Groups of users with associated permissions and then allocate users into the relevant groups. Each time a user is added to a group, the permissions allocated to the group will automatically be replicated to the user. You can still however modify those individually by following the previous step. To add a user to a group, simply select the group from the drop-down list and click on Add (Green circle). Creating a group of users and allocating permissions To create a group of users, click on New group and enter the name of the group. You will then be directed to a page where you can manage the addition/deletion of users to the group. This is also where by clicking on Group permissions you will be able to allocate a set of permissions for all the users belonging to this group at once. Note: By default, no permissions are allocated to a newly created group. This is a safety feature. But once you have edited the permissions for the group, they are automatically applied to all members. Your application is now setup and ready for use! https://maestrano.com/knowledge_center/pages/22-dolibarr-tutorial-get-started